Talk:Taking Care of Lex
I believe that the servants and the Countess eat at around 8.... you should always watch for that. And midnight is the magic time to begin thievery almost anywhere. Never Finish? I've been playing through this quest and for some reason he always says "Stop bugging me it isn't done yet." or something along those lines. I waited for 24 hours at first, then another 24 hours, then 48 hours, then left for a few days and came back, but it's still "not finished yet." Does anyone know how to fix this? im having the same problem ive waited several days(by sleeping and doing other side quest and he still tells me its not finished I myself ALWAYS have this trouble. I've waited five consecutive in-game days now, and he still says I'm bothering him. W.T.F. JackMcFist (talk) 20:20, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Same here someone help us finish the papers!!! im having the same problem ive waited several days(by sleeping and doing other side quest and he still tells me its not finished Using the seal I entered the first door which will bring you behind the commander of the guard at 5:00am and no one was there. I simply used the seal and left. lol, i made it to the place where the seal is, and Adamus Phillida was standing right next to the door and he didn't do anything to try and stop me, even when i knew i was trespassing. Forged Papers I waited in the shack, down the stairs, for 24 hours and The Stranger approached me. He had the papers ready.216.194.20.215 11:38, 17 April 2008 (UTC) im stuck Ok i've gotten in to the secret passage way but there is a gard there and i cant get past him. Does anyone know how? :Waiting is always a possibility, seeing as how it says in the article you can't wait when trespassing, you'll need to wait manually, so just keep out of his sight, but make sure you can see when he's gone/leaving, and just keep standing untill he moves. You can sign posts on talk pages with four tildes (4x~)--Remco 18:58, 11 July 2008 (UTC) If it's the guard at on the corner when you get out of the passage and into the private quarters, don't worry. He's facing the other way and you can just sneak right past him. Fargone Cowboy (talk) 20:57, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Stranger When I went to give the forged and sealed papers to the Countess, the Stranger/master forger was sitting on a bench in front of her. Maybe that's where he goes when it says he's in his house but isn't. Fargone Cowboy (talk) 20:55, January 4, 2010 (UTC) HELP! So i finished the taking care of lex quest. my indepent theivery quest says for me to wait for one of the grey fox's messangers to find me in the imperial city, yet when i have that quest as my main quest it has an arrow pointing to the blacksmith in castle anvil. why? what do i do?